


beside him

by asphaltis



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M, Snuggling, carmen is so in love, gray is sleepy, red crackle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltis/pseuds/asphaltis
Summary: Carmen awoke to the movement of Gray beside her.Gray. Beside her.
Relationships: Gray | Crackle/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	beside him

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is just a short little red crackle fluff, featuring sleepy gray and a love whipped carmen  
> anyways, enjoy
> 
> ALSO I HAVE A CUTE LITTLE FLUFF FIC READY FOR VALENTINES SO <3  
> and maybe a smut ;)))
> 
> OKOKOK ENJOY

Carmen awoke to the movement of Gray beside her.

Gray. Beside her.

She still couldn’t believe that he was here, in Argentina with her. Some days she expects to wake up alone, in a cold empty bed from this wonderful dream life, but then is reminded again and again by the kisses Gray leaves on her forehead as he pulls her closer into his chest to snuggle with her.

She turns her body so that she’s facing him, and takes a good look at him. His wild caramel curls were a tangled mess around his head, some rebellious locks falling onto his forehead. His mouth was open, a bit of drool peeking out from the corner of his mouth. His beautiful hazel eyes were closed, showing off his long eyelashes. His arms were closed around her torso, encasing her in his embrace as he slept.

Carmen brought her hand up to his forehead, brushing away the curls that had strayed onto his forehead, before sliding her hand down his face to caress his cheek. He had grown in the past few years, stubble now shading his cheeks (he hated it, apparently it was itchy she had learned), and a sharper jawline, but he was still Gray. She stroked his cheek, looking at his face while he slumbered.

His eyes fluttered, and Carmen took her hand off his cheek, not wanting to wake him up. His eyes opened, as he squinted at her smiling face.

“Carmen?” he said in a deep, gravely voice. “What are you doing up, love?”

Carmen smiled at his sleepy voice, as his hands stroked down her spine and his arms tightened around her.

“I was just thinking about some stuff,” she said, giving him a small peck on the lips. His eyes opened a tad wider, his mouth turning into a soft smile.

“Stuff?” He looked at her, his face asking her to divulge. Carmen looked into his eyes, looking into the nice hazel color before looking down at his chest.

“I just keep thinking about everything. Our reunion, you moving to Argentina, my mother, just everything.” She looked back into his eyes, his hand coming up to her cheek. 

“I keep thinking about you especially. I keep thinking this is some cruel dream of happiness that any day now I’m gonna snap out of and wake up alone.” she whispered, a stray tear falling down her cheek.

Gray wiped the tear away with his thumb, before pulling her into his arms and burrowing his face into her shoulder.  
“I’ll always be here, love. I’m not leaving. Not now, not ever again.” Carmen wrapped her arms around his torso, snuggling deeply into his chest. Her hands roamed up and down his back, before settling wrapped around his shoulders so her hands were touching the top of his shoulders.

“I love you, so much, Gray.”

“I love you too, Carmen.”

They snuggled into each other, deeply breathing in each other's scents before falling into a peaceful sleep, in the arms of their soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me what i can do to improve! love u guys <3


End file.
